


Baby, You Are Gonna Be Fine, Stay With Me, Stay With Me !:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Cat & Mouse Series: [11]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Anger, Blood & Gore, Blood/Bleeding, Boys Kissing, Consensual, Crying, Drama, EMT/Paramedics, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s06e01 Mai Ho'oni I Ka Wai Lana Malie (Do Not Disturb the Water That Is Tranquil), Established Relationship, Family, Freedom, Friendship, Gunplay, Guns, Gunshot Wounds, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Money, Near Death, Pleading/Begging, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Shooting, Shooting Guns, Slash, Sobbing, Tears, Tragedy, Yakuza
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-06 13:02:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13411812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve was distressed when he found that Adam was on the floor bleeding, What happens, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!!**Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read, & Enjoy it!!!!*





	Baby, You Are Gonna Be Fine, Stay With Me, Stay With Me !:

*Summary: Steve was distressed when he found that Adam was on the floor bleeding, What happens, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read, & Enjoy it!!!!*

 

Commander Steve McGarrett was driving frantically to get to **_Honolulu First National Bank_** , cause Gabriel Waincroft had kidnapped his fiancé, Adam Noshimuri, & wanted his money from his account, which would have paid for his freedom from the Yakuza, & now there is no chance of that happening. The Five-O Commander pressed harder on the gas, cause it seemed like it was taking too long to get there.

 

Detective Danny "Danno" Williams, His best friend, & partner, was clutching the side door, & said, "Steve, It's gonna be okay, Duke is gonna have the backup & Duke there in 30 seconds, Plus, Let's focus on getting Adam out of there, & to the hospital", Danny's voice was always the voice of reason, & the former seal relaxed, & said this, as he was focusing on his driving.

 

"You are right, Danno, I will worry about torturing Gabriel Waincroft later, Adam is my priority," & they finally got there, HPD has the scene cleared, & under control, while they are taking witnesses' statements about what happened, while they were in the bank. Steve was nearly in tears, when he found his lover bleeding on the ground, & shivering, while left alone.

 

"Danno, Get those paramedics in here now !", he exclaimed frantically, & emotionally, as he rushed & slid to his lover's side, & helped keep the bleeding from becoming too much, Danny was on the phone immediately, & he said, "They are coming in right now". "Stttt....Steeevee..., Steve, Just know no matter what happens, I love....love you", he passed from exhaustion, & from trying to keep strong, Steve was relieved to find a pulse, a weak one, but there was one. "Baby, You are gonna be fine, Stay with me, Stay with me !", he pleaded with tears in his eyes, & kissed his clammy forehead.

 

As soon as the scene was cleared, & cleaned up, Steve had that pissed off expression on his face, "I want you to find Gabriel Waincroft, & rip his balls out from his body, & I wanted his fucking head on a pike", he growled angrily in a commanding tone. "No arguments from me, Super Seal, Just say when, & where". The Five-O Commander nodded, & they left to follow the ambulance, that was bringing Adam to the hospital.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
